Mobile devices (also referred to as smart phones, handheld devices, handheld computers, PDAs, PDTs, etc.) are widely used worldwide, and may be described as pocket-sized computing devices, typically having a display screen with touch input or a miniature keypad. In some mobile devices the input and output are combined into a touch-screen interface. Mobile devices are popular because they provide the assistance and convenience of a conventional computer (laptop, notebook or otherwise) in environments where carrying one would not be practical. Enterprise digital assistants further extend the available functionality of mobile devices.
An Enterprise digital assistant (EDA) is a handheld computer adapted for usage with SME (Small to Medium Enterprise) and Enterprise business Application software|Applications as a data capture mobile device. Such data capture applications include indicia readers, biometrics, magnetic stripe, smart card and RFID data capture technologies used within communication networks such as WLANs (Wireless Local Area Networks), Bluetooth, Wide area network|WAN/LAN/Personal Area Network|PAN voice and data communications, VoIP and GPRS Edge Communications.
A mobile device generally comprises a mobile computer, a keypad and a data acquisition device. The mobile computer generally comprises a hand held (or “pocket”) computing device. Keypads come in a variety of alpha-numeric and numeric configurations. The data acquisition device generally comprises a device that captures data from, for example, radio frequency IDs (RFID), images, and bar codes. Data may also be captured via keypad entry and utilization of a touch pad associated with the mobile computer.
Efforts regarding such systems have led to continuing developments to improve their versatility, practicality and efficiency.
It will be appreciated that for purposes of clarity and where deemed appropriate, reference numerals repeated in the figures may indicate corresponding features. Also, the relative size of various objects in the drawings may in some cases be distorted to more clearly show exemplary embodiments.